Perfect Symmetry
by Darkkystar25
Summary: Kid only sees Patty for her symmetry can she change that while liz is out on a date not quite a lemon not quite fluff


Hey! Kiddo-kun! " Patty exclaimed excitedly. As she saw him reading a newspaper sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hello,Patricia. Where's Your sister?" Kid asked,not looking at her and continuing on reading the newspaper. Patty thought about it. Where was her sister again? Oh,yeah! Now she remembered. Kid had a cup of coffee on the small table beside the couch and had picked it up,slowly putting it to his lips and taking a sip. "She's on a date with Hero...'cause she's desperate for someone to butter her muffin! Whatever that means!" Patty yelled,jumping up and down. Kid spit the coffee out in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled in full rage,but slowly set the cup of coffee back down on the little table. "She didn't tell me dammit! I could've checked if her outfit was perfectly symmetrical! Damn her!...what time did she leave at least?" he continued and started to pace in front of Patty. She slowly sat down on the couch with her legs crossed,her big baby blue eyes watching her meister freak out. "eight o'clock!" Patty replied enthusiastic as usual. Kids' pacing stopped immediately. His mood changed abruptly and he sat down next to her.

Kid said, "at least she got something right. What time will she be back from this ...date?" Patty had to think really hard about it. Did her sister say 'tomorrow'? Or 'don't tell carol'? It must've been tomorrow since they didn't know a person named carol. "Tomorrow" Patty replied to him. Kid looked at Patty for a moment. Patty just looked back at him and smiled. 'why must my heart beat fast when she does that?' Kid thought in confusion. Before Kid thought about what he was going to say, he said in a whisper "Wow,Patty...you're cute"

Patty blushed at this. He told her she was cute. I mean,who didn't? ...but it made a HUGE difference when the guy she has been crushing on told her. "I've noticed now that...you're perfectly symmetrical." Kid told her,holding both of her hands in his. There he goes again! Only thinking about symmetry.

This time she was going to make him get out of symmetry and only think about her! She had to! She slowly pushed him down onto the couch and laid on top of him. She heard his heart beat as fast as a humming bird. "Kiddo-kun.." Patty moaned. Kid felt his voice caught in his throat. She just moaned!? He didn't even do anything,but that moan made his teenage shiningami hormones go on edge.

"Patty...I-I.." Kid stuttered out,his face turning a bright red. Patty sat up and started to take off his jacket,throwing it on the ground and then starting to unbutton his buttoned up white shirt. "Kiddo-kun,I'm going to try to make you forget all about symmetry and only think about me,okay?" she leaned into him,her mouth only inches away from his,and whispered to him seductively. "P-Patty!_" Kid began to protest,but Patty put her index finger to his lips and shook her head. "It's okay,Kiddo-kun. I WILL make you feel better." She said,finishing unbuttoning he shirt. She slowly stroked his chest. It felt like...velvet silk underneath her hand and it was cold.

Was this the feeling of a death god? Wow,it made Patty even more turned on about him. Something about him and his power made him so irresistible to her right now. Patty blushed. "So cute.." Kid whispered. Patty couldn't look at him right now. It would lose her courage ,if she really had any, to do this. Pattys' fingers shook a bit as they moved lower to his pants zipper.

Kid noticed this and sat up,putting his hand on hers. She paused and looked at him in confusion. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Kid whispered to her. Their faces only inches apart as they looked into each others' eyes deeply. Patty made the first move and automatically,gently, pressed her lips to his. She tasted like sugar cookies, which he liked. Suddenly he felt his shinigami powers come out. This only happened when he felt anger...or horny. He felt Pattys' fear most of all,but also the rest of her emotions. He also felt her heart beat faster. Kid wanted to take her soul and love all away. He wanted her so badly.

Without thinking,he let his hormones take the best of him. Kid sat up,then quickly pushed Patty underneath him. As he began to kiss,lick, and bite her neck. Both of his hands landed on each side of her waist,one of them slowly started to move up and towards her breast and squeezed it gently. While the other hand went around and behind her back to grab her ass. "Kid!" Patty gasped.

Kid smirked. "Patty..I want you so badly..." he whispered seductively into her ear. Then,continued to bite her neck. Leaving little black spots. 'black..?' Kids' sane thoughts asked. 'why are the marks black?!' his sane thoughts continued to ask. Kid's evil,demented side shook his head and continued to bite Patty. "Take off your shirt..." Kid told her seductively. Patty blushed,but she had to think about it. Should she? Was this the right thing to do? What would Liz do..? Don't ask that. Liz would do it with Kid if he was all over her like this,but something didn't feel right with him. He seemed different. "Kiddo-kun?" Patty said,trying to get his attention.

He ignored her as his right hand started to move away from her ass and to the belt of her pants. "Kiddo-kun!" Patty almost about yelled. He automatically stopped. Looking into her eyes,with question and a bit of concern in them."You seem different..." She whispered. She felt it. The change of him,when his shinigami powers took over him.

"I'm sorry,Patty_" he began as he started to get off her but was suddenly pulled in for a lusty kiss. Falling right back on top of her. Patty pulled away from him and breathlessly said "...I didn't say I didn't like it".

Kid smirked and kissed her hungrily. He quickly sat up to only take off Patty's white tie and shirt. Then, kissing the crease of her breasts and her naval. The only thing in his way was her bra. It was a giraffe-decorated one. Patty blushed, but stared at him with lustful eyes. "take it off if you want to..." Patty whispered,seductively. Kid looked deeply into her eyes,so inoccent. He closed his eyes and sighed,slowly sitting up. "What's wrong,Kiddo-Kun?" Patty whispered softly. "Let's slow down a bit,okay, Patricia? I love you...but i think we should save this part for later. is that alright with you?" He asked,looking at her. His eyes so caring and soft as a small smile played across his lips. Patty nodded and hugged him to her,whispering "Okay,Kiddo-kun. I love you..." The young shinigami smiled genuinely,replying softly as he laid his head on her chest "I love you as well."

'You are perfectly symmetrcial in every way..I love you forever and eternity...'


End file.
